lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forsaken Fortress
The former stronghold of the fierce pirates of the Lalvician Seas, and home of the mysterious, aloof Admiral. Now lost to the tides of the ocean it once dared to command by unknown, but decidedly unnatural means. History and Legends The Founding As the Domain of the Sea The Lalvican Sea has long been Khuffie’s greatest challenge. It is a vast span of water littered with small islands and crawling with pirates. The bands of pirates are loosely organized and lead by DarkJuno from his stronghold, the Forsaken Fortress. Aside from being the most feared pirate on the Lalvican sea with his flagship, the Ark, DarkJuno acts as something of a judge when there are disputes between various pirate bands, within bands, or between individual pirates. Despite the numerous pirates and their strength at sea, the loose organization of the pirate clans couldn’t handle the pincher attack from the Lost Woods to the north and the Innagos Desert to the south. The pirate clans quickly dispersed and went into hiding roughly halfway through the Dorm War. There is an island that's not big, but is decently sized to the far west of the Fortress called Animatros, where the main hub is the town of Lieg'rjack, right on the coast with a natural harbor. Within the center of the island is an ancient, crumbling but still very much dangerous citadel where supposedly there resides a "treasure" locked within a crimson chest. There's apparently one person on the island who can aide any would be explorers, but only at this person's discretion. Said being will also not actually accompany anyone to the ruins, but is the key to reaching the Crimson Chest. The Admiral has several outposts located strategically across the Lalvician Sea, ranging from small shacks to fortified bases with their own small harbors for mini-fleets. There are a few secret ones as well, especially the one on the Island of Muranthias, to the south of the fortress. A fairly large island that strangely has no visible settlements or even outposts, besides a small, discreet port on its west end used only by traders. In reality, it's an elaborate cover-up for the Admiral's secret project and construct, only known as the Nemesis. Forsaken Fortress is only one of the many terms people use to describe the battlement, as its true name has been lost in time. The Fortress itself is massive and sprawling, spilling out from the rocky island it stands on into the sea itself on several manmade foundations - some as ancient as the building itself, and some considerably newer. It's also heavily fortified and shut in, as each and every square inch on the exterior, from the harbor's giant gates to the solid walls are kept at watch with guards and guns of all sorts 24 hours a day, year round. The harbor itself is huge, hidden in an equally massive cave carved into one side of the rocky island and filled with pillars and other foundational struts further reinforced by steel and such. While the harbor itself goes out into the sunlight itself, complete with several piers and walls lining its perimeter, the Admiral's flagship, the Ark, as well as other ships such as the Axalon and Darksyde are contained in the cave itself, which is guarded by massive steel doors pulled open and closed by slaves and workers alike. Off shore, barriers both natural and manmade sit and tame the waves somewhat, and patrols always pass the island, keeping watch. The personnel probably numbers in the thousands, from random workers to soldiers, and the fortress itself is generally self supporting. It's generally a single large, turreted, fortified building surrounded by smaller ones of wood and stone, and is surrounded by a thick wall. The hallways zig and zag and are generally confusing to non-denziens, and range from looking old, craggy and ruinous to being more regal then the castle of fantasy, albeit with a dark, twisted air to them. The Admiral's throne room overlooks the main courtyard of sorts below, which almost resembles a town square, with the buildings and stone paved pathways large enough to drive a couple of wagons through. There are many secret, hidden passages as well, so many so that the average denzien will never know of them throughout their lifetime. As for security, the Fortress is nigh impenetrable - only an extreme, extended siege could ever hope to break through the walls, and even then, the sheer amount of troops it would take to do so, and having to somehow make sure said troops would stay alive and unharmed on the perilous journey to the fortress would make that task almost unreasonable. Even then, the fortress is just that - a fortress. It's just a building - taking over it might hurt morale, but in the end it almost means nothing to the hardened pirates of the Lalvician, especially those under the Admiral. The Fortress was repulsed during both Dorm Wars, but continues to dominate the seas, as the other dorms do not have a powerful navy. The Fortress' main threat continues to be Khuffie's navy. The Alliance is the only other force to have proper sea legs, and as such, both sides come into random conflict. Destruction of the Fortress Structure and Lifestyle Important People * The Admiral *Lord Steel of Umbra *Ken Miyamasa II *Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear In Fiction Write the second section of your article here. Category:Domains Category:Geography: Nations Category:History: Domains